


114. awkward

by fall_into_life



Series: Beacon University [34]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Blake knows Yang has someone over, and knows exactly what they're doing. Her nose won't let her ignore it.





	114. awkward

There are some things you just get used to, in polite society.

You're going to know someone else's private business, sometimes. You're going to overhear an argument, witness a child being disciplined, know when your neighbors are fighting. For the most part, it's best to politely pretend you didn't observe, and move on with your life, even when it makes it awkward.

When Blake scents sex on her way through Ruby's apartment building, she walks a little faster, but otherwise thinks nothing of it. As she gets closer to their door, she realizes she can smell _Yang_ underneath. Blake winces, knocking on the door and hoping it's an old scent.

It's Yang who answers the door, and any hopes of her not being in the middle of something - or someone - vanish as Blake struggles to keep a straight face.

"Oh hey, Blake." Yang tilts her head. "Weren't you and Rubes supposed to go out tonight?"

"The fireworks got rained out," Blake says, trying not to let strain show in her voice.

Yang's face goes from confusion to 'oh shit'. "Um. I'll just--"

Blake reaches out, her fingers wrapping around Yang's wrist. "You're allowed to have people over."

The other woman tries to laugh it off. "Okay, mom."

Blake squeezes once, then lets go. "You know what I mean."

Yang closes one eye, dropping the attempt at humor. "We'll talk later?"

"Of course."

Blake ducks past Yang and opens the door to Ruby's room, slipping inside.

Intellectually, Blake knows that Yang has sex. She knows, even, that Yang has a lot of sex. She also knows she could probably extrapolate Yang's tastes, both in partners and particular acts. 

She doesn't want to think about it.

She and Yang tried, and they failed. There's no shame in that, but Blake is now in a serious relationship with Yang's sister, and she would very much rather pretend that Yang's sex life doesn't exist. She won't lie and say that she's no longer attracted to Yang, but it is very much on the physical end; there are particular physical traits that will gain her interest regardless of her willingness to be interested. That physical interest, now, is causing a physical reaction. Again, without her willingness to react.

"Blake?" Ruby looks up from where she'd been reading on her bed, setting the book aside and sitting up.

Blake whines.

Ruby scoots over to the edge of the bed, taking Blake's hands in her own. "What's wrong?"

"Neo is here." It's a female scent, and as far as Blake knows Yang only has one female lover. "And they're...."

"Oooh." Ruby pulls Blake onto the bed, pulling Blake's head up against her shoulder. "And you can smell it, and you're all hot and bothered and don't like it."

Sometimes, Ruby's intuitive leaps happen at the exact most inconvenient time.

"I don't...." There's a steadily-increasing throbbing between Blake's legs. She's starting to overheat, and Ruby smells _so good_. She buries her nose in Ruby's shoulder, breathing in deep. It just makes things worse.

"It's okay," Ruby says, stroking a palm down her back. "Bodies are just like that, sometimes. They remember you could be doing something, and have to remind you that they know how that goes. Like when you watch a scary movie and jump even though you know you're okay."

Blake nods into Ruby's shirt, curling her fingers into the fabric. She wants to touch Ruby's skin, but doesn't trust herself.

Ruby rubs her back, and whispers soothingly, and pulls her in close. Blake is hard against her thigh, and trying very hard not to move.

Fingers curl under her chin, nudging upward, and Ruby murmurs, "Can I kiss you?" 

"Ruby, I...." There's no end to that sentence that doesn't result in them having sex.

"We could go for a walk instead," Ruby says, "I've got an umbrella somewhere. Or you could let me distract you."

Blake should probably say no. She's turned on because of Ruby's sister, and that adds an uncomfortable layer to all of this. But Ruby stays patient, the question and the options both genuine, and Blake _aches_. She licks her lips, and pulls Ruby down.

They quickly end up half-naked, hands seeking skin and mouths sliding together. Ruby's nails dig into Blake's back just shy of pain, and she wraps one leg around Blake's hip. Blake pants, feverish and wanting, knowing she's mumbling something and not caring.

Blake's hands drop to Ruby's zipper, and Ruby stops her. "Wait."

Blake freezes, meeting Ruby's eyes and trying to catch her breath.

"Is this better?" Ruby cups her cheek, eyes concerned. "Or are you still upset?"

It takes a bit for Blake to process that. When she manages to surface from her haze, she remembers being distressingly aroused. Another few moments, and she realizes she's not upset any more. She's aroused, yes, but it doesn't have the rising edge of distress from knowing she shouldn't be.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Blake says, kissing her. "I um. Can I borrow your shower?" It doesn't feel right, knowing her body is reacting to girlfriend's sister. She can take care of it on her own.

Ruby's eyebrows come together. "So you can jerk off?"

Blake blushes, dropping her head and nodding.

"Blake," Ruby nudges her until she looks up again. "I don't care why you're turned on. I like having sex with you, and I want to do that, if you're okay with it. You don't have to go jerk off in the shower."

"This isn't... weird for you?" Blake manages to keep eye contact.

Ruby shrugs. "If you wanted Yang, you'd be with Yang." Her nose wrinkles. "I don't wanna hear about it, but if you still think she's hot that's okay. And it's the whole..." She waves a hand vaguely. "Scent thing, anyway. Scent has like... the least filters in the brain, or something. Turns on all the body stuff without asking."

Blake's mouth opens, then shuts. "Did you take a psychology class?"

Ruby's fingers thread into her hair, gently rubbing over her scalp. "Sorta. It was a weird biology/psychology crossover thing. Really cool though." She kisses the tip of Blake's nose. "So... wanna fuck?"

That startles a laugh out of Blake. "Gods, I love you."

Ruby just grins.

"Yes, Ruby," Blake's hands drop back down to Ruby's zipper, patient this time instead of urgent. "I want to have sex."

It's slower, more deliberate than the energy from earlier. There's still the forbidden thrill of touching each other without barriers, the headiness of trust and intimacy. Blake gently nudges Ruby onto her back and puts her mouth to work, groaning at the feel of Ruby bare under her tongue.

By the time they've both orgasmed, the urgency has faded altogether, and the room smells entirely like them and how they fit together.

There's music playing from the other room, something with deep bass and trilling vocals, but Blake easily pushes it out of mind, kissing the underside of Ruby's chin. Ruby wraps her arms around Blake with a happy sigh.

"Still not weird?" Blake asks, when they're getting themselves together to go for a walk anyway.

"Nope," Ruby says easily.

And that's that.


End file.
